Aunque sea en mis sueños
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Reto de Secret Santa en la página el Acuario de Camus. Fic Navideño para recordar lo que vale la pena en estás fechas. Vale la pena darle una oportunidad a quien te ha dañado, y a la esperanza también.


ESTE FIC SUCEDE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ENTRE EL FINAL DE POSEIDON Y ANTES DE LA BATALLA DE HADES

SECRET SANTA PARA MI AMIGA Mel-Gothic de Cáncer!

¡Una disculpa por la demora en actualizar! tenía perdida la libreta de mis contraseñas, y no daba con ella (TT_TT) asi que tuve que resetear por enésima ocasión la cuenta.

Este fic fue un reto de una grupo secreto en Facebook, espero que les guste. La verdad no me fue fácil escribir ya que no son personajes a los que suelo recurrir, pero la experiencia fue agradable :D

Faltas de ortografía, espero encuentren al mínimo. y como ya saben, con este fic No se gana ninguna recompensa económica, solo hacemos que la musa retome la inspiración para que me deje actualizar los miles de pendientes.

* * *

**Aunque sea en mis sueños**

Navidad... época de felicidad. La temporada favorita de millones de personas alrededor del mundo. Por un momento se olvidan los malos tiempos, los malos tragos de la vida. Por todos lados hay caras felices, que entonan con las brillantes luces que inundan las calles, hogares y por supuesto, comercios. Época donde renace la esperanza de dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, de sonreírle al futuro, de soñar con el regreso de quienes se alejaron de nosotros

\- "Eso, si no están muertos" -pensó amargamente la muchacha de coletas negras y mandil blanco, mientras miraba su reflejo a través de la vitrina de aquella pastelería de la cual era cliente frecuente.

Ella siempre había amado la Navidad, le traía recuerdos felices de dos niños de cabellos rojos y castaños, quienes más que amigos, se volvieron familia. Con ellos aprendió que a pesar de lo frío y difícil que podía ser crecer en un orfanato, la vida tenía buenos momentos, los cuales valía mucho la pena conservar con cariño en el corazón... aunque a veces eso causara un gran dolor.

\- ¡Gracias por su compra! vuelva pron... ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡kyaaaa!

La muchacha, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que al continuar su camino, la puerta de esa pastelería se abría, y sin querer choco con el joven hombre que salía con sus compras

\- ¡Lo tengo!

De pronto un joven alto, de cabellos rosas, con una habilidad sorprendente, evito que aquel delicioso pastel de fresa esponjoso cayera al piso,

\- ¡Joven, como lo siento! no me di cuenta -se inclino apenada la chica

\- Miho, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto la señora dependienta de la tienda.

\- Estoy bien, no suelo ser distraída, no sé que me paso -volvió a decir apenada al percatarse de que aquel hombre, por la forma de vestir, no era alguien común como ella.- Lo lamento muchísimo Sr, yo pagaré por el desastre que ocasione.

\- No se preocupe srta ¿Miho? -ella asintió.- Por suerte mi asistente tiene buenos reflejos, y por lo que puedo ver, este pastel no tiene heridas que lamentar, asi que puede continuar al sitio que ha sido destinado a llegar -contesto alegremente

Aun con la vergüenza del momento, Miho miro al joven con mas atención. Era alto y de unos profundos ojos azules, que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel bronceada y cabellos del mismo tono. Sin embargo, algo había en el, que le provocaba una sensación de profundo respeto, y hasta temor.

\- Señora Ishiba, como siempre ha sido un placer venir a visitarla, espero volver la siguiente semana.

\- Al contrario señor Solo, le damos las gracias por su compra, estamos aquí para servirle. Y si Ustedes me disculpan, regreso adentro, aun tenemos varios clientes por atender. Adios Miho, señor Solo - se despido de ellos y se perdió al interior de la tienda.

\- ¿Señor Solo? -pregunto Miho.

\- Julián, por favor, Asi que Usted es la srta Miho ¿cierto?

\- S-si, asi es.

\- Entonces es a quien estabamos buscado -exclamo felizmente.

\- ¡¿A MI?!

\- Tengo entendido que Usted es la persona a cargo del Orfanato de la fundación Kido, ¿o mis datos están mal?

\- ¡NO! lo siento... es decir. Si, yo me encargo de muchas cosas del orfanato, pero oficialmente solo soy una Maestra más.

\- Sin embargo Saori Kido confía en Usted, o no me habría pedido buscarla.

Los ojos de Miho tuvieron varias reacciones al escuchar ese nombre, que Julian no pudo precisar si eran rencor, dolor, o sorpresa.

\- El es mi asistente, Sorrento -presento al joven de cabellos lilas a su lado.- Si no le molesta, nos gustaría llevarla al orfanato, ya que nosotros también vamos para ese lugar.

\- S-si si, yo los guío... pe-pero...

\- Sé que no han tenido noticias de la srta. Kido, ni de los jóvenes que la acompañaban -dijo tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza,- sé que es dificil tener lejos a las personas que uno ama, pero también sé, que mientras tenga esperanza, uno siempre se levantará y continuará -ella lo miro sorprendida.- Conocí a Seiya, si. Y le aseguro que ese joven terco y obstinado, estará bien -ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¿Le ofrezco un pañuelo? -dijo Sorrento, extendiendo su mano.

\- Gracias -dijo ella entre sollozos.- Solo no entiendo... ¿La señorita Saori los envio?

Julíán la miro y le sonrió, mientras recordaba un encuentro que tuvo hacía solo una semana atrás.

_CERCA DE LOS LIMITES DEL SANTUARIO_

_\- Señor, esta seguro que Athena ¿no le esta tendiendo una trampa?_

_\- Si así fuera, no hubiera esperado a que ni tu ni yo nos recuperaramos,y habría mandado inmediatamente a los caballeros de Oro a la mansión._

_Julián Solo y Sorrento, habían sido contactados por Saori, lo cual se le hacía extremadamente raro al ex portador del alma de Poseidón, pero finalmente, el deseo de volver a ver a la heredera de los Kido, le impulso a presentarse a pesar de los reclamos del General Marino._

_\- Hola, joven Solo .dijo ella_

_\- Saori... -Sorrento no pudo evitar ponerse en posición de batalla_

_\- No tienes de que preocuparte, General -dijo ella.- Te aseguro que no vamos a atacar a un hombre sin armadura ni a quien aún no sana sus heridas por completo._

_\- Entonces ¿por que insistió en ver aquí al sr Julián?_

_\- Necesito permanecer en este lugar -dijo ella un poco sombría. -Las estrellas, se están moviendo de nuevo..._

_\- ¿Athena?_

_\- Sé que aún no estas del todo convencido en tu perdón a la humanidad. Y quizás yo no tenga el tiempo suficiente para demostrarte el por qué amo a esta Tierra y quienes viven en ella, a pesar de los horrores que son capaces de hacerse unos a otros... Aún existe gente buena y noble, que guarda amor y esperanza en su corazón. Es por esa gente por quienes peleo, y quisiera que lo descubrieras por ti mismo._

_\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, es acaso una trampa?_

_\- No Julián, es un regalo que quiero hacerte... y un favor que necesito que hagas por mi_

_\- ¿un favor?_

_\- Así es... quizá no tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo de nuevo. Y no puedo irme sin haber sanado a quienes lastimé, y a quienes quizá lo haga por las cosas que haré. Por eso te pido tu ayuda, porque a través de ti, aunque sea en mis sueños, quiero llevar un poco de esperanza._

TIEMPO PRESENTE.

TOKIO, JAPÓN

(Víspera de la noche buena)

La joven maestra viajaba con las manos, mejor dicho, los puños recargados en su regazo, apretando con tal fuerza su delantal, que sentía el entumecimiento de los dedos. Era tal su nerviosismo que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por la ventanilla. El general marino la observaba con curiosidad. En su muy particular forma de pensar, la chica era insignificante. No poseía ni un rastro de cosmos, ni una belleza particular, o algún talento extraordinario... era "una más del montón de humanos".

\- "Patético" - pensó para si.- "Creí que esta especie de misión en la que nos enredo Athena, incluía conocer personas con más poder, con verdaderos sufrimientos... no a un lío de faldas..."

\- "Deberías conservar tus pensamiento como privados -interrumpieron en su cosmos,- ¿o tanto es tu aburrimiento que ni siquiera te molestas en controlar tu poder?

\- "¡Señor Julián! ¡creí que...!"

\- "Solo en ocasiones. Algunas veces no percibo absolutamente nada. Pero creo que hoy estás más amargado que de costumbre"

\- ¡No es amargura! -exclamó, esta vez en voz alta. Miho volteo a verlo sorprendida, Julían rió por lo bajo

\- Disculpe a mi asistente, no esta acostumbrado a tanto silencio, Lamento mucho que nuestra presencia le incomode

\- ¡oh! No, para nada no es eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, la verdad, es que hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos noticias de la srta Kido... y... bueno... yo jamás fui de su total agrado -mintió, tratando de sonar convencida de sus palabras. La realidad siempre había sido otra. Ella no toleraba a la heredera de Mitsumasa. Primero, por su forma de tratarlos cuando niños, después, por ese horrible torneo en el que hizo que los muchachos se enfrentaran unos contra otros a costa casi de sus vidas. Y al final... ella y Seiya. SU Seiya.

\- Sabe, la srta. Kido ha cambiado mucho en los ultimo meses. Yo la conocí hace unos años, cuando ciertamente era la clásica niña caprichosa, pero algo ha sucedido, que la ha transformado a una joven preocupada por los que la rodean, y no solo por ella misma.

\- si... ha cambiado algo -la maestra no estaba muy enterada de todo lo sucedido, pero una cosa si le quedaba claro: Saori no era una simple mortal.

\- Creo que ella no le agrada del todo ¿verdad? - Miho lo miro sorprendida.- Desconozco el motivo de su aversión hacia ella, pero si se deja sorprender, verá que las cosas no siempre son como las recordamos...

Al darse cuenta que estaban afuera del orfanato "Niños de las Estrellas" Miho se percato de que, literal, estaban bajo las estrellas. La tarde los había alcanzado de trayecto al edificio, y la fachada se encontraba decorada con cientos de luces color azul. Bajo de la limusina, aún sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- ¿E-esto...?

\- Es un regalo de parte de Saori, yo solo me encargue de los pormenores, pero ella fue la que planeo todo.

\- Ella.. ella ¿lo hizo para nosotros?

\- ¡Miho-san! -gritaron fuertemente tres niños, que corrían hacía ella desde el patio central del edificio

\- ¡Makoto, Tatsuya, Akira!

\- ¡ven! ¡ven rápido! ¡Mira cuantos regalos! ¡Mira todo lo que han traído!

Olvidándose de los acompañantes, Miho abrió rápidamente la reja, y se dejo guiar por los niños que no dejaban de hablar, diciéndole todo lo que había pasado en las dos horas que demoró en ir a la ciudad. Detrás de ella caminaron Julián y Sorrento, este ultimo traía el pastel de fresa que habían comprado, y por el cual detuvieron a la chica que habían buscado desde temprano ese día.

Al llegar al patio, la sorpresa de afuera no tenia comparación con lo que tenía frente a ella: mesas con comida, dulces, regalos, incluso un enorme y luminoso árbol. Los niños corrían emocionados, con globos en sus manos, o detrás de pelotas. La demás maestras se veían igualmente sorprendidas y emocionadas, Miho no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando... por un momento se perdió en un vago y lejano recuerdo...

_" Donde tres niños huérfanos, una muchacha de unos 11 años, y dos niños de 6, jugaban a las escondidas entre las habitaciones de ese lugar que llamaban ´hogar´. Tenían más amigos, niños como ellos, sin padres, pero realmente no la pasaban muy bien juntos. Uno de ellos, de cabellos castaños claros, peleaba siempre con su hermano tratando de demostrar que era mejor que todos. Otro niño de cabellos azules solo se la pasaba cuidando a su hermano menor, metiéndose en problemas por desobedecer al ´hombre calvo (el sí que daba miedo). Había también uno al que apodaban el extranjero, y lo trataban diferente solo por tener la piel más morena y los cabellos azules.. ¡ah! y por ser el único en recordar a su madre... Pero ese día fue especial. Todos fueron reunidos en un salón grande. Había mas comida de lo usual, y dulces, un rico aroma a chocolate, y un enorme pastel, lleno de fresas ¡amaba las fresas!_

_Y el hombre serio que rara vez iba, con la niña grosera que era su nieta. estaban ahí también. Y les dieron permiso de comer cuanto quisieran, y de correr, y reír. Sin regaños, sin golpes, sin llantos. Ese día se sintieron libres, quizá nunca volvieron a disfrutar de esa sensación, pero eso era algo que ellos no sabrían sino hasta tiempo después. Ese fue un día feliz. Uno como no tendrían de nuevo en mucho tiempo."_

"Recuerdo que Seika nos trajo dos pedazos de pastel muy grandes a Seiya y a mi. Y no tuvimos que pelear con nadie por ellos. Solo éramos nosotros tres, sentados en un rincón. Nosotros y unas deliciosas fresas"

\- ¿Sigue creyendo que Saori es una mala persona? -se acercó Julián a ella, una vez que los niños y las demás maestras dejaron de hacer preguntas.

\- Yo... creo que pudiera darle una oportunidad.

\- Hágalo. Alguna vez yo fui una persona que solo pensaba en destruir... ella me ayudo a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Usted la aprecia mucho, cierto?

\- Más de lo que quisiera admitir.

\- ¡Miho! ¡Miho! ¿podemos comer ya el pastel? -ella regreso a ver al joven.

\- Creo que si... pero antes, vengan a darle las gracias al sr. Solo, el nos trajo todo esto de parte de Saori ¡niños! ¡vengan a presentarse!

De pronto los más de treinta inquilinos del orfanato, rodeaban a Julián y Sorrento, entre agradecidos, curiosos, no dejaron de estar cerca de ellos, Tampoco las demás maestras se permitieron perder la oportunidad de agradecer y conocer a "dos bellos hombres solteros" decían entre ellas. Miho tuvo que aceptar que si le parecían algo guapos, aunque en su corazón aún seguía una persona, por quien aun rezaba para que estuviera bien, se encontrase donde se encontrase.

"Seiya, regresa pronto, regresa con bien. Aunque sea en mis sueños, tu estas aquí a mi lado"

* * *

\- Lo veo muy pensativo Señor -le dijo el general, ya en la limosina, entrada la noche, de regreso del orfanato.

\- Solo reflexionaba... Saori tenía razón.

_"- Así es... quizá no tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo de nuevo. Y no puedo irme sin haber sanado a quienes lastimé, y a quienes quizá lo haga por las cosas que haré. Por eso te pido tu ayuda, porque a través de ti, aunque sea en mis sueños, quiero llevar un poco de esperanza._

_\- ¿yo? ¿estas segura que quieres mi ayuda?_

_\- Ambos sabemos, que llevas en tu conciencia la culpa por las muertes que causo Poseidón, que esas imágenes aún rondan por tu mente... pero cargas una pena que no es tuya. Déjame ayudarte a recordar, que eres una buena persona._

_\- Tu no me puedes ayudar. Esta es una batalla que debo enfrentar solo._

_\- Quizás, pero eso no significa que debas hacerlo._

_\- ¿Por qué te importa lo que pase conmigo?_

\- ¿Señor Julián, se encuentra bien?

\- Si -sonrió francamente, como no lo hacía en bastante tiempo.- Lo estaré...

FIN


End file.
